The present invention relates to an expansion joint seal of the type used for sealing an expansion gap against the intrusion of dirt, water and other debris, as for example might be encountered by expansion joints in a pedestrian walkway. More specifically, the present invention relates to an elastomeric expansion seal that may be employed in a joint assembly wherein the seal is connected between a pair of spaced-apart, structural slab members or the like, such seal being of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,167, assigned to the assignee of this invention.
Seals of this type have mounting portions along their side edges which are inserted in cavities in edge members on opposite sides of the gap, the seal spanning the gap and being retained by the edge members as the seal undergoes expansion and compression. It is important that the mounting portions be securely retained in the edge members, that the seal have a sufficient expansion capacity, and also that the seal have sufficient strength to withstand vertically applied pressure to support the pedestrian or other loads applied thereagainst.
At the same time, it is important that the seal be capable of assembly to the edge members without undue difficulty under all field conditions expected to be encountered. This can pose a problem where only relatively minimal gap width is available for insertion of a seal having the capability of expanding to seal a much greater gap width.